Address unknown (ABANDONED)
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: I QUIT FOR GOOD!
1. The Psychopathic Dream

**A\N: New? Rewritten.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Psychopathic Dream  
**

That dream…

That old familiar dream with a lot of mysteries.

It was that dream…

Shawn found himself in a familiar place… suddenly lightning started sparking. Two human figures appeared at the corner of the room. One of them was a pregnant woman and the other one was the same old familiar figure… the woman was struggling. The man was trying to harm her.

"Shawn please don't do this, please spare our unborn child!"

"Who Shawn? Shawn is not here."

Saying that the man picked up that huge gardening scissors that were near him. He picked it up and stuffed it into the woman…

Shawn approached them, but suddenly reality begun to change.

He found himself in a garden, with a lot of white roses. He heard the sound of helicopters. At a distance he could hear some voices that were yelling: "We got you surrounded. Don't even try to hide."

Suddenly a part of the wooden fence that was near him flew off. Cops with a lot guns surrounded him, he didn't know even why. They told him to drop his weapons and lick the ground. He didn't even know if he had weapons. And then a loaded pistol suddenly fell out of his pocket. The cops started shooting at him blindly with needles filled with sterilizer.

Then he found himself lying in a hospital bed… A doctor with a familiar face was talking to some cops.

Then he found himself outside of a mental hospital. The nameplate of it was scratched so he could not read it.

Then people suddenly started chasing him. He did not know why. He didn't why he was running from them. As if some other person was controlling him.

* * *

"Sorry, I didn't want to do this to you, brother. It was the only choice I had to save you from that dick Blaze." Was the last words that were ringing in his ears.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was supposed to be longer but… I split it in half and made another one.**


	2. Asylum Aftermath

**A\N: chapter: 1… Extended… I was going to make HIM (the first one) the Psycho but he doesn't have IT. So I made Shawn and he has IT. And also, I needed a neurosurgeon later… And who is our favorite neurosurgeon? HIM. If you wanna know who HIM is, then, well, he is really good with tire iron and connecting Fubuki's brain to Trinity.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Asylum Aftermath**

After seeing those dreams… More likely nightmares, Shawn did what he does whenever he sees **HIM (other one)… **He started screaming like a little girl who got her candy stolen and bashing his own brains into an iron bar of his cell. Who knows? Maybe he was in love with it… Maybe… But who knows?

The nurse on duty saw this. This was not an uncommon sight. Almost every night, He used to jump and scream and the nurse had to do whatever she does every time… Use Anastasia.

That day was no more different. As soon as she lifted the chair to play with the circus lion, Shawn actually started playing with it. The nurse carefully tried to reach the syringe filled with Anastasia but Shawn already knew what was coming for him… And started to scream and pound.

Jeez… There were many insane psychos like Shawn at the asylum but no one seemed to awaken from their beauty sleep.

The pressure was increasing. The nurse grabbed the syringe… But the wrong one. She lifted her hand to thrust it into Shawn but He had grabbed her neck and started shaking it like a pecĥo.

Luckily, she managed to inject him. But it was too late… She had choked… But Shawn himself was knocked out cold.

When he regained his senses, he was much normal. He was felling light and had to vomit some stuff out which includes baby food.

When he woke up, he found the door open. When he was going to start running. A man almost his age, with pink hair and red eyes came running from the left side of hall. He looked at Shawn and said, "C'mon, freedom's almost here. Don't you want to taste how it feels?" Shawn replied, "I want to but I don't want to be caught."

"Then c'mon, follow me. I will teach you stuff."

"Okay."

Shawn started following the man. "My name is _*Unclear*_" The man said.

"*_Unclear_*… I think I heard that name somewhere before."

The man smirked and crossed a cell that was holding a psycho but he didn't even notice. As soon as Shawn crossed it, the psycho took a 'leak' on him.

"Hey! Why didn't he notice you?" said Shawn as he wiped that unsavory yellowish liquid from his clothes.

"Dunno, maybe you are too noisy."

The next cell had a shadowy area before it's door and the man started to walk into the shadow. Shawn also tried to sneak luckily the psycho didn't see him until he hit a soda can and made a noise. The psycho started throwing unsavory stuff at the source of the noise.

The man kept walking and walking and Shawn kept following when suddenly a chair dropped out of nowhere.

The man ignored it kept walking but Shawn peeked at the open cell. A psycho's head was hanging and his body was lying at the ground.

Shawn vomited after seeing that.

"Sheesh, what did you eat man?"

"Maybe a lot of candy." Said Shawn as he was grasping for air.

They kept walking and walking and walking and reached a hall where a nurse was standing facing the opposite way. Shawn was about to run towards her but that guy stopped him.

"What are you doing? She can help us." Said Shawn

"No. She is just an obstacle. We have to eliminate her. GO KILL HER!" Roared that guy.

"Why me? Why don't you kill her."

"I have to teach you stuff."

Then that guy saw a syringe nearby and said, "Hey, Pick that up and stuff it in her throat"

"O-okay"

Shawn nervously picked that syringe up, snuck near the nurse and stuffed it in her throat like there was no tomorrow. Blood covered Shawn. His Entire hands were dripping blood.

"I strangely feel good. YEAH!"

"Trust me, there is more to it."

They again walked and ran and walked and ran and found a large psycho. It was once again Shawn's duty to knock him down.

Shawn approached the guy and punched. Nothing happened to that guy. Shawn got punched bad and screamed, "C'MON HELP ME!"

That guy had disappeared somewhere but his voice was heard "It's up to you."

Shawn had no other choice but cheat and win.

They reached a check in station and they tricked the guards into coming out and they locked them outside.

They reached a place that was marked: Testing Cell.

Shawn picked up a hammer from there. In a cage, they saw some psycho's chopping up some male nurses.

Some of the cells were open but all of them were empty. The main door was rigged that if one cell was open, the main door would not open. They closed all the cells and ran for it.

Outside, it was raining like as if all the angels up in heaven taking a piss at the same time.

They saw a truck that takes out trash.

That guy said, "That is our ticket out of here."

Shawn saw a guard near the truck, so he snuck up at him from behind, whacked the guy with is hammer. His head fell off. Blood was coming out of the body as if a fountain of blood.

They both got onto the back where the stinky trash was. They saw the name of the mental institute as they went out. It was: 'Blaze Mental and Neuron Health care.'

"HEY YOUR NAME IS ATSUYA, YOU ARE MY BROTHER!" almost screamed Shawn.

"So you remembered."

"How did you survive?"

"Same way you did. That day, YOU should have died. I was buried. I crawled my way out. By that time, our parents were dead. I ran and got shelter. And now here I am."

"But how? And how did we end up in there"

"Remember, you went crazy in that match with Genesis, 10 years ago?"

"…"

"10 year man! 10 YEARS THEY TOOK FROM YOU. And now it is time for payback. I know a place. Well go there and refill our supplies. Oh, they let you go for sometime 5 years ago. But you were still Psycho so they decided to lock you up."

"How dare they!"

* * *

***Crickets***


	3. That old familiar feeling

**Reaper: here you go… Hey guys, can I please call Aiden by the name of Atsuya?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That old familiar feeling**

When that garbage truck reached the neighborhood, Aiden jumped into the driver's compartment and strangled the life out of the poor old driver even though he kept yelling:

"Spare me, I have a daughter."

"Tch… yeah whatever, we all do. You see that poor man, he had a wife carrying a baby, yet those dogs locked him up."

They started proceeding towards into the ally.

* * *

"Dude, why are you so harsh?"

"It makes me strong, you should try it too."

By that time, it was still raining as if all he angels in heaven taking a piss at the same time. Shawn was walking like a lazy dog, not aware of everything around him. Then suddenly, Aiden dragged him into the shadows while holding his mouth. He whispered, "They're her"

Shawn not understanding what this was about, asked, "Who is here?" very loudly.

And that caught the attention of a bald spy commonly known as 'goon'. He started investigating near the shadows were Shawn and Aiden were hiding. He investigated the place very carefully but couldn't find anyone, as it was very dark and also raining. When he turned away, Aiden snapped his neck from behind and stuffed his body inside a trashcan. They stalked walls and jumped from fence to fence until they reached an old house.

As soon as they reached the house, Aiden started looking for something. Shawn saw an old tv he felt really weird seeing it. He remembered a tv studio with the name of poq. Maybe it had something to do with him.

Aiden found it. It was a packet of something. He gave it to Shawn and told him to eat, "Here you go, this will make you better"

With a nervous grin, he started to eat it, but immediately threw up.

His head was spinning; he fell into an unconscious state. During that time, he saw some messed up images. A dog, a bloody Eyeball, Aiden wearing a dog costume and a woman. Then his killer instinct came back. By that time, one of the bulldogs had reached that house…

"You know what to do." said Aiden and gave him a pen. Shawn nodded and went to the window of the third. A goon was right under it. Shawn jumped on him and killed him.

They both started to run for it again.

"WE need to meet someone in somewhere."

They ran into an old neighborhood with many nightclubs…

* * *

**Yo lazy dawgs, vote in mah poll. Nd if you're wondering why Aiden is alive, then he's not alive… notice when Shawn can touch stuff, Aiden can't and vise-versa.**


	4. Chocking the chicken

**Chapter 4: Choking the chicken**

"YO!"

"HEE!"

"LEZZ GO BRO!" screamed the duo of the brothers as the picked up a few bricks and gave each other belly bumps.

"WHUUT? Wait, why are we acting like this?" said the older pink-head.

"IDK, you tell me, we are supposed to be psychos who escaped from an asylum." Said the younger brother as he sipped some beer out of his can.

"Oh, boy! What am I gonne do with ya?" Said as he face-palmed.

"I dunno, you are the brain, I am da body?!" he said as the sipped some more beer.

"Stop, sugar is bad for you!" he said as he took the bottle from Shiro's hand and threw it randomly. And the bottle hit a weirdo and he fainted with hiccups.

"Mah… I'm sad…"

"STOP IT! WE HAVE WORK, WE HAVE TO FIND THAT BITCH NATSUMI!" he said and he whacked Fubuki and shook him like a piñata.

"OKAY OKAY, STOP HITTING ME!" he screamed.

"Good, I'll be waiting for you outside, you clear the road."

And they set off for their mission. 2 weirdoes and a bub were standing at the entrance so they decided to find another way. They found a secret passage in the behind.

Fubuki threw a brick into the window of the nightclub and it broke into pieces. Luckily, none saw it because the music was too loud.

Fubuki climbed into window and saw a weirdo near the toilet, Choking the chicken, Spanking the monkey, Slinking the slunk, whatever you can call it. Fubuki didn't want any trouble so he decided to execute him. So, he took the brick, whacked it in his head, slammed his head against the wall and threw his head in the toilet and messed with it with the "BRAIN PLUNGEINATOR" lastly, he broke the toilet cover on the weirdo's head.

With his job finished, he moved on. It was a dark alley, some neon lights were flashing. A weirdo was walking around the hall of large room where a girl was dancing and another weirdo was choking the chicken.

He snuck and snuck at the dark places and the weirdo felt weird so he checked in the shadow where Fubuki was stalking. But he couldn't find him. All of the weirdoes were wearing masks. The weirdo in the hall checked the time and shut off the lights and told the other guy that the place is closed for today. The guy stepped on a platform and a hidden door opened where the girl went.

Fubuki decided to knock out the guy and so he did. He went to the platform but the door closed as soon as he stepped offa it. So he dropped the body of the weirdo there and the door opened.

Another door, another dick. The weirdo who was standing at the other side of the door asked who it was on the other side. Fubuki didn't know what to do so he went outside. Where he heard the voice of his bro.

"Yo, bro use da head!"

"I'm usin' it, not getting any ideas."

"I MEAN, USE THE HEAD! LOOK THERE IS AN AXE, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Gotcha!"

so he picked up the axe and sliced the weirdo's head and took it to the other weirdo.

"Hu? Joe, is dat you? Welcum back bud!"

he opened the door and faced the other side. Fubuki knock him out too… then again, the voice of the brother…

"HEH! He couldn't even tell if it was his granny!"

"Are you here bro?"

"I'm always here."

He entered a rather clean chamber. Horror was flying all around.

It was a psycho torture zone.

A lot of chicks were torturing people, the electric chair, brain plunger, laser thingy, and many more.

Dismembered body parts of weirdo's were flying all around.

Then came a chick with red hair, Natsumi.

"Fubuki is that you?"

"Fubuki is not here anymore."

"TALK" he grabbed Natsumi's neck.

"Ugh… ugh… please, not me, I didn't do anything, it was Gouenji"

"That's more like it."

He picked up a gun and shot her, and then started running like hell and reached a weird funhouse. Which was his hide out.

* * *

**Whew, I damaged my hands this morning while trying to lift 240 KG concrete slab. I didn't hurt myself but my hands hurts due to holding it, as it was very rough. Lol, only one side of it though.**


	5. Descent to madness

**Fubuki's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Descent to madness**

The place we were heading was a funhouse based on my favorite TV show. The show had been canceled due to a kiss of death in it.

It was a pretty funky place. The scratched walls covered with odd-looking spray-paint and posters of the show itself.

I entered through the revolving gates trying to avoid the gatekeeper but he was not there. Instead, there was a lot of blood. Maybe Atsuya passed through here earlier.

Weird looking background poster, which resembled NYC.

Weird looking decorations, indoor cardboard streetlamps.

It felt like I was walking into a trap. I felt guilty; I had the fear of getting caught.

The entrance of the main funhouse, where the fun was starting looked very strange.

A hole, which was revolving, weird hypnotism markings. And also a revolving back and if you look at the hole from far, it feels like to whole atmosphere of the hole was revolving and spinning.

And the next chamber was a really messed up mini version of New York City, which was called 'Noir York'. Weird looking billboards, saying, 'Mirrors' and 'Television', 'welcome to Noir York'. Weird looking cardboard cars moving back and forth.

At the midway, I heard a scream, and a cardboard lady fell from nowhere; but that was the theme of this stupid funhouse.

A weird stall of paper magazines, most of the newspapers said, 'Social killer', 'murderer', 'death of art' etc.

Some arrows pointing at a garage. As I went near it, it opened up, along with a gunshot sound.

I stepped into it, and it closed.

And there were some blood trails on the ground so I followed it. I was leading to 3 doors. The door, which it passed by, was closed, but the door next to it was open, so I went into that one.

I went through the door and another cardboard lady popped up and another cardboard man came and cut off her head with a knife.

Another freaky mini 'Noir York'

A phone in a booth was ringing so I picked it up. From the other side a girl with a trembling voice spoke, "Hello, John? John they are closing in, don't give up, keep running; I love you John."

There was a cage so I stepped in, and some garage doors opened and cardboard men stepped up, and screamed, "Stop him! There he goes, stop him! You can't escape, we've come to take you away, and we've got you surrounded!"

And I went down through the cage, the same hypnotism thingy. 'Going down' the light said.

There was no lock on the front door. I was wondering why this place wasn't packed with stray dogs and hobos. Little wonder.

The hollow underneath was weirder. Weird cardboard people: Psychopath holding a teddy bear and a knife, zombie girl, etc.

THE FLESH, THE FLESH

GET AWAY, GET AWAY

I FEEL IT, IT'S CUMMING, IT'S CUMMING

I'M GONNA HURT YOU, I'M GONNNNNAA HUUUURT YOUUU!

I THINK I'M DEAD.

-And many other voices.

"Diagnosis: you are insane, schizophrenic; you have to eat plenty of pills to get better." Came out of the window where there was some cardboard psycho show going on.

The state of this funhouse reminded me of my old days in the asylum.

Various black and white ink splash pictures were on the wall, titled: 'insane', 'paranoid', 'schizophrenic', 'psychotic', etc. the pictures were creepy.

I entered the next hallway, where there was a collapsible window, behind which, another cardboard psychopath screaming and howling and two doctors with drillers coming near him and saying, "You have a tumor in your brain, and it's making you insane; we have to remove it… gracefully." As they closed in, the windows closed off with a scream.

In the hall was a holding area, from the first room came out a guy and went in, the second room, a guy was hanging and in the last room, a girl was moving around saying, "Le flEsh, Le FlesH, It's cumming, It's cumming I'm gonna die, I think I'm dead, I don't know; I DON'T KNOW!"

The next place was the lavatory, where on a wall there was written- reredrum

The long mirror in the restroom was showing the text clearly saying, "MURDERER"

A flamingo was showing in the mirror but it had no existence in my side. It was following me, in the mirror.

As I went further, a light bulb exploded and the showers began drenching red blood and the flamingo spoke up "mirrorS arE morE fuN thaN televisioN. shE dyeD heR haiR reD." And then, a maniac's laugh.

I stepped into the next room.

The past has a funny way of sneaking up on you. You'll hear a broken echo of it everywhere, like a bad reply. You get mad at everybody for reminding you about that, Even if it's all in your head.

"NO NO, PATHETIC, GIVE IT BACK, NO-" and a drilling noise.

"HE HAS THE DRILL, RESTRAIN HIM NO-" drilling noise and noise of a human dying.

"Easy, easy, just hand it over, good boy. Hey what are you doing?! NO STAY BACK NO-" Drill, dying, guts flying everywhere.

The rooms on this hall had no opening. Just some spinning circular thing.

EXIT- read a label where there was a cage.

When Entertainment turns into a surreal reflection of your life, you're a lucky man if you can laugh at the joke. – I thought as I was going up.

The on that floor, there was a huge syringe, hanging to the ceiling.

And a cardboard weirdo pressed a switch and the syringe blazed towards me. And the needle disappeared as it hit the lock of my cage.

Luck and I weren't on speaking in terms. Or maybe this funhouse was too lame to be funny.

So I went through the red cardboard looking door next to me, it welcoming plank said 'Welcome to the next level.' Next level was weird indeed.

This time, all the titles were faces.

A sing that said 'Head wounds', when I stepped near it, a cardboard lightning blot dropped on my head.

It was really foggy. I went into a mouth door where the floor tiles were spinning around. And there were various signs that said- Psycho's drive 61, Slaughter lane 2, Prozac Alley, schizoid street and pointing at an opening which was very hard to get past due to the spinning and moving floor tiles.

I stepped out of it and saw neon lighting that said- Fallen

So I began to think and walk- a funhouse is a linear sequence of scares. Take it or leave it- is the only choice given. Makes you think about free will. Are our choices made for us because who we are?

And I walked, and then suddenly, the wooden boxes that were next of me fell. But they didn't actually fall. Just to make people scared.

A phone was ringing. The conversation was recorded.

"Is this John Mirra?" – said the voice.

"Yes?"

"This is HE, John Mirra, welcome to the next level."

And the wall went up. And a voice started screaming like insane.

Another optical illusion tube. I went thorough it. And there were several signs that said 'Escape' and pointed to a direction of a door, but the signs were revolving and the text 'there is no' appeared over them which made it look like- There is no Escape.

And there was a huge door. Above it, there was a neon sign that said, 'There is no escape' but the first part of the light blew up, leaving just an 'escape'.

The trail had gotten much warmer. The cardboard walls were peeled off. I was getting into the backdrops.

I always thought that Atsuya was dead. But then again… Both of us thought that other one of us were dead. The other you silently falling asleep… it must've felt like madness… Like schizophrenic psychosis in reverse.

I climbed up the stairs and found a door, but it was locked. I could've just knocked but I got the urge to snoop around a bit more. Keep acting that I was paranoid, like I had a choice.

So I jumped out of the window and climbed into the other window, which was of our hideout.

The weapons and explosives lying here and there had no question of Atsuya's vocation.

* * *

**This chapter seems really messed up, confusing and incomplete. Wait for the next one where I reveal a lot of the past.**

**And what make you think that Gouenji gonna die?**

**Hey, I need help. Can anyone recommend me a nice name of Fubuki?**


End file.
